heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * The Purple Hoods :* Madame L'Darge :* Morgan, U.S. Army :* Willard, U.S. Senate Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Clock Strikes: "The Mogol Diamond" | Synopsis8 = The Clock pursues two jewel thieves in a fast car, loses them but then gets ahead of them, charges directly at their speeding oncoming car, and deliberately causes a fatal head-on collision, jumping out of his own car at the last second. He recovers the famous Mogol Diamond from the wreckage and returns it to the jewelry company's courier. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gip Nolan * Slick Hart * "Chuck" (behind the scenes) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Mo Leff | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer2_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler2_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker2_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Bungle Family: "Blue Monday" | Synopsis3 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker3_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Archie O'Tool: "The New York Crooks" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler5_1 = Will Eisner | Inker5_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Gallant Knight: "The Black Baron: Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Jane Arden | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer9_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler9_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker9_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 16" | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Kidnapping of Clip Chance" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler13_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker13_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Voice of the Totem" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer15_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler15_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker15_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * As spies are wont to do, Madame L'Darge seems to have later adopted a new identity, becoming the way-more-prounounceable Madame Doom, and returned in . The two look, dress, and speak exactly alike. | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #16 entire issue * Feature Funnies #16 index entry }}